The Aftermath Chronicles: The Final Nightmare
by Xx Senshi of Ankoku xX
Summary: Neo arrives at Tremorton and finds out that rogue robots have been stealing several weapons and munitions, and the super powered Jenny Wakeman is on the case. Along with the arrival of Nightshade, the shocking revelation of his identity is shown.
1. Risks and Benefits

**Chapter One: Risks and Benefits**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP over these characters except Nightshade and Neo, they're my creations.**

* * *

_**Titans Tower, 10:30 am**_

Neo stood on top of the massive tower, holding his communicator. "Are you ready to leave?" Robin asked from the communicator. "You bet Robin!'' Neo replied. Neo leapt off the tower and dashed across the ocean.

"You're sure you're up for this? Your fight with Nightshade was pretty bad.'' Robin explained.

"That was two days ago. I'll be fine.'' Neo assured.

"All right, good luck!'' Robin made his goodbye. Neo's communicator had a strap on it. He put the strap on his head, the round communicator over his ear.

* * *

_**Tremorton, 11:00 am**_

Brad arrived at his house. Now having a car to available instead of his skateboard, getting places was much more pleasant. Brad pulled into the driveway and got out, walking towards the door. As soon as he opened it, Tuck grabbed hold of his stomach, with wide eyes.

"B-b-b-BRAD!'' his brother stuttered.

"I don't want to hear it, Tuck.'' he replied in a dull tone, his eyes half shut.

Brad grabbed his brother by his dome and gently put him down. Tuck watched his brother walk inside. "I thought that would snap him out of that trance of his?" he said to himself.

Brad immediately went to his room, and sat down on his bed. From behind him, Tuck rose up by surprise. "Let's go over to the arcade!'' he exclaimed with a smile.

Brad grumbled as a sign of meaning 'No'.

Tuck formed a grumpy face like his. Brad began to get irritated. Tuck made his frown even longer. "WHAT!?!" he yelled.

Tuck fell backwards off the bed. "Gee, Brad, I thought you'd never say anything!'' Tuck said.

"It doesn't matter, Tuck.'' he replied, looking at the floor.

"What is this time? Tried going out with another puppet again?" Tuck asked, sitting next to his brother.

Brad gave him quick glare before replying, "No. It's Jenny.'' he answered.

"Yeah, what about her?" Tuck asked, raising his arms.

Brad looked at him with one eyebrow up. Tuck did the same.

"You don't remember?" Brad broke the silence.

"Still not getting a clue here?" Tuck said, bonking on his own head.

"Oh, right. Jenny and I broke up last week! She's done with me. Every time I walk up to her, she acts as if nothing ever happened!" Brad quickly explained.

Tuck looked at him for a moment. He suddenly burst into laughter, rolling back and forth on the bed. Brad stared off into space with a disgruntled. "You…and…and Jenny? HAHAH! How could you two be together?" Tuck spoke in between his insane laughter.

"I JUST told you! We're not together!'' he exclaimed.

"So…every time you run into her, she acts as if it never happened?" Tuck asked, wanting to make sure.

"That's about it.'' replied Brad.

"Maybe it's best this way. You can't expect her to stay with one guy the rest of her life.'' Tuck added.

"Yeah. I guess so.'' Brad replied.

Standing on a hill with Tremorton far in the distance, stood Nightshade. He looked at his robotic hand. On the back of his hand was a glowing blue half sphere. "What…is this?" he asked himself, continuing to gaze at it.

"All I remember…is that I should 'use' it when the time comes. When…is that?" he thought to himself.

Suddenly, a stream of smoke flew right over him. It was Jenny. The teenage robot stopped, hovering over the city. Nora Wakeman, on the message screen that came out of Jenny's chest, appeared.

"What is it this time Mom?" she asked.

"Oh X-J9 I don't know. Reports say that rogue robots are attacking the town, and stealing a multitude of weapons!'' her mother replied.

"Where are they now?" replied Jenny.

"That's the bad part. Every time they commit a crime, they instantly drop off the radar!'' she said.

"It's only four days until Christmas! Why would any robot want to start stealing from others?" Jenny asked herself.

"I have no idea who or why, but now we don't have enough information.'' Nora explained.

"And, soooo?" Jenny responded.

Nora sighed tiredly, "You can have the day to yourself. But don't get yourself into trouble!'' she told her strictly.

The screen retracted back into Jenny's chest. The robot girl instantly threw her fists in the air, flying down towards the Tremorton Mall.

* * *

Neo sped past the Wakeman house. Neo quickly stopped in his tracks. He looked at the house, tilting his head. He felt something familiar about it. Neo turned into his human form, walking towards the house. Neo stepped up to the door, knocking on it. Mrs. Wakeman came to the door, opening it. "Hello, how may I help you young man?" she asked.

"Have you seen any strange things happening around town? Possibly rogue robots?" he asked.

"What are you trying to say?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"I got news that there are some robots causing trouble in this town. Stealing and attacking people.'' Neo replied.

Nora had uncertain doubts about Neo already. "May I come in? I just have a gut feeling I can find some answers here.'' Neo asked again.

"Very well. Come in.'' she agreed, letting him through the door.

"Can I get you anything?" asked Nora.

"No thanks. Now tell me, are there any robots you've seen her?" he asked.

"Not at all.'' she lied.

"You haven't heard of the robberies around town?" he asked with surprise. "No.'' she quickly answered, wishing to get him out of the house as soon as possible.

Neo felt doubts immediately as well. "So nothing strange?" he asked.

"Nothing at all…uhh,'' she trailed off. "Neo.'' he told her.

"I'm sorry if I wasn't any help Neo.'' she said.

"Well actually, you can help me with me something.'' he said, standing up.

"What's that?" Nora cocked an eyebrow. Neo lunged towards her. Hovering from up from behind her chair was Nightshade. Neo tackled Nightshade to the floor. "You can start running!'' Neo shouted.

Nora quickly headed to the door, but Nightshade kicked Neo's body right into the door. "Go some other way! Hurry!" exclaimed Neo.

Mrs. Wakeman ran for the kitchen door, stopping in front of Brad who was standing in the doorway. Nora quickly shut the door behind her, clasping her hands together and trying to keep a straight face. "Hi Mrs. Wakeman, is Jenny home?" he asked.

"No, no. I'm afraid not.'' she replied with a goofy grin.

Neo smashed through the wall above the door and landed in a bush. Neo rose out of the bush, in his Werehog form. Brad's eyes widened with fear. "I told you to run!'' Neo shouted. Nightshade flew through the hole and tackled Neo to the dirt. Neo punched Nightshade across the face three times. Neo then proceeded by grabbing his foe and tossing him high into the sky. "GET MOVING!'' Neo yelled at Brad and Mrs. Wakeman. The two then ran as fast as they could from the battle site.

"What's going on?!'' asked a panting Brad.

"That thing…with the fangs and claws…was just some teenager who came to my doorstep asking about 'rogue robots' loose in town!'' she replied, panting heavily as well.

Nightshade suddenly appeared in their path. He grabbed Mrs. Wakeman by her shirt collar. "You…have information…of the Transformator!'' he exclaimed angrily.

Brad began pounding his fists against Nightshade. Nightshade growled angrily, elbowing Brad to the ground. Neo dove down towards Nightshade. Nora widened her eyes. She quickly got loose from Nightshade's grip, leaving Neo to pound Nightshade into the ground with a bang, rock flying from the impact spot.

"Come on, we need to find Jenny!'' Brad said, helping Mrs. Wakeman up and running down the street with her following.

Neo continuously punched Nightshade in the face while he was on top of him. "Why are you following them!?" Neo asked, punching Nightshade across the face.

Nightshade, with the telekinetic powers he copied from Raven, picked up a car off the street. Nightshade kicked Neo off him, fired the car at Neo, and Nightshade quickly moved out of the way. With the car smashing on top of him, Neo was surrounded in a plume of smoke and fire. Nightshade safely landed in front of the fire that continued to grow. Neo came out of the fire in a ball, impacting Nightshade in the gut, launching the villain over the house and crashing into the street. Neo leapt over the house, diving down towards Nightshade. Nightshade fired two streaks of blue lightning at his foe. Neo quickly spun off to the side, dodging it. Neo drove both his feet into Nightshade's gut, forcing him to the ground. Neo lifted Nightshade up by the collar of his cloak. Neo smashed him face first into the concrete.

Nightshade merely rose up, punching Neo in the face. Neo bounced down the street until he came to a stop.

"Why are you here? Let me guess, the Transformator right?!" Neo exclaimed, rising to his feet.

"That is none of your concern…fool.'' Nightshade snared, firing multiple dark energy balls at Neo.

The hedgehog quickly evaded to the right, then charged directly at his nemesis. Nightshade quickly charged up a strong bolt of lightning with his hands close to each other. Nightshade stuck his arms out at Neo. A massive lightning bolt came out of Nightshade's hands, striking Neo and firing him towards town.

"Please?" asked Tuck.

"No.'' said Jenny.

"Please?"

"No!''

"Please!?"

"TUCK! Listen, I can't always put you in front of every other kid waiting in line.'' Jenny told him.

"Why not?" Tuck asked sadly.

Crashing through a skylight in the middle of the mall was Neo. He smashed into the ground, citizens running in panic. Neo quickly jumped to his feet. Nightshade appeared a few feet away from where Neo was standing.

"There's no reason to have others involved, you know?" Neo proclaimed.

"The lives…of others…never matter to me.'' Nightshade replied coldly.

"Look around you pal, it matters to them!'' Neo snapped.

Nightshade raised a bench bolted into the floor, launching it at Neo. Neo quickly grabbed it, swung it around back at Nightshade. Nightshade turned into a T-Rex, grabbing it in his mouth, breaking it to pieces in his mouth. Nightshade crushed Neo with his enormous tail. Nightshade changed back to normal, then quickly turned into a spider. Neo looked down at the small arachnid. Neo cracked a smile.

"Wow, good job Nightshade! I'm scared now!'' Neo laughed, slapping a hand to his eyes.

Neo's gloating diminished, when the so-called little spider grew to the size of a bus. Neo looked up. The eight glowing red eyes was more intimidating. Nightshade revealed his venom covered fangs. Nightshade hissed, dropping his fangs down at Neo. Neo quickly did a back flip to dodge the massive fangs. Nightshade raised one of its legs. Neo quickly ran, and kept on running as Nightshade continuously struck his legs down at Neo. Neo changed into his Werehog form quickly, leaping up and swinging his enlarged fist into the giant face of the Nightshade spider. Nightshade reverted back to his normal form, falling to his knees. Neo slowly marched over to him. Neo stopped in front of Nightshade. Suddenly…Nightshade fell over, lying motionless on the floor. Neo was taken back by this strange act. Jenny landed behind Neo.

"Okay buddy-Sonic? Is that you?" she said.

Neo turned around, "Why does everyone think I'm-'' he was suddenly interrupted when Nightshade rose to his feet and tossed him into a hot dog stand. Nightshade turned towards Neo, but he shifted his head to Jenny. He stared at her, standing up in a straight posture. The glass orb on the back of his metal hand glinted. Nightshade gripped his chest, breathing heavily, like he was about to pass out. Neo grabbed the hot dog stand and flung it at Nightshade. The object smacked Nightshade and sent him crashing into a wall. He shook his head, growling angrily. Nightshade quickly charged at Neo, giving him a punch to the chin, throwing him towards the ceiling. Nightshade, with the powers he copied from Raven, used telekinesis to grab Neo's body and slam him face first into the floor. With an echoing boom and dust cloud, the impact was tremendously powerful. Nightshade heard the noise of transforming. Nightshade looked at Jenny once more. Her laser limbs aimed directly at him. Nightshade took a step forward. Jenny shot once at his feet, he didn't flinch.

"Stay back! You're going to pay for the damage you've done!'' Jenny shouted.

Nightshade continued to walk forward. Jenny then shot repeatedly at Nightshade. The villain quickly leaped straight up, through the ceiling, gone. Jenny and Tuck looked up in confusion. Neo rose from the crater he sat in, changing back to his human form. Jenny quickly changed her laser limbs back to her normal arms.

"Are you Jenny Wakeman?" Neo asked, walking out of the crater.

"Yes. Who are you?" she asked.

"You can call me Neo. The cloaked guy was Nightshade.'' Neo replied.

"What does he want from you?" she asked.

"Let's head back to your place, and I'll tell you.'' Neo answered swiftly.


	2. A Demon's Revelation

**Chapter Two: A Demon's Revelation**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP over ANY of the characters in this story except Nightshade and Neo!**

* * *

"I can't believe I'm here right now.'' said a dull Brad. Brad and Tuck were in Jenny's room, while Mrs. Wakeman, Neo, and Jenny were in Nora's lab.

"Stop worrying! If she acts as if it never happened, then she won't mention your so-called relationship.'' Tuck explained, holding in his laugh at his last few words. Brad looked off to the side, taking in a restless but heavy sigh.

Down in the basement, Nora was at her computer with Neo and Jenny standing behind her.

"For some reason, he's obsessed with this…I call it the Transformator.'' Neo said, pointing to the device on his wrist.

"I see. Did you see anything strange about his appearance?" Nora asked.

"Besides the point that he's a nut job trying to use this as a weapon…nope.'' Neo replied.

"Did he ever mention his name?" she asked.

"He said his name's Nightshade the Cloakmaster.'' Neo told her.

Nora immediately formed wide eyes, turning around in her chair and immediately beginning to type. Neo and Jenny exchanged looks then looked back at Nora.

"Are…are you sure that's what he said?" Nora stuttered, turning around in her chair.

"Yeah. Why? What's wrong?" Neo questioned.

"Nightshade is much more of a threat you grant him for.'' she replied.

"Is there something you're not telling us mom?" asked Jenny.

"No…it's just that…this is definitely not the situation you should be getting involved in. He's extremely dangerous!'' Nora exclaimed.

A sudden beep came from the computer screen. She received a message. Nora opened the message. The messenger's name was unknown. The message read this, "Some see him as a simple myth. But he is what they call him…a nightmare. Nightshade is a force to reckon with. I'll send you more information, hopefully enough so you can bring him to his knees.'' The three looked in confusion at the screen.

"Mom?" Jenny said.

"I have no idea who would send this message. Whoever he is, he knows how to defeat Nightshade. How? How can you defeat a…'' Nora stopped.

"Stop a what Mrs. Wakeman?" Neo asked.

Nora looked at the two teens with regret of about to telling them this. "Nightshade…is a Demigod.''

* * *

"Recap…what in the world is a Demigod?" asked Neo.

"A Demigod is someone who has the powers of a god, but is still mortal. It's quite astounding that you were able to hold your own against him.'' Nora explained.

"I faced him before.'' Neo replied.

"That doesn't mean you're invincible! Nightshade is very evil…he will go to great lengths to get what he wants.'' she explained further.

"What do you suggest we do to beat this 'god'?" asked Neo.

"No one knows his weakness. He's the most powerful being on Earth!'' she exclaimed.

Another message appeared on Nora's screen. They all turned their attention to it. Nora opened the message. It read, "Nightshade is still half mortal. You must learn of his past in a secret temple that holds his secrets. Only then, can he be defeated.''

"A secret temple? How does this person keep sending us messages?" Jenny questioned.

"We mine as well use it. It's all we got to stop him.'' Neo added.

The coordinates to the temple were put on the screen. "That can't be.'' Jenny said.

"What? What's so surprising about the location?" asked Neo.

The coordinates read; Beijing, China, The Temple of Fates.

* * *

_**Beijing, China, The Temple of Fate, 2:30 pm**_

It was very awkward for our heroes. Not that they were going back to the Temple of Fates, but the fact that Brad was with them. Neo, Jenny, and Brad found the same entrance way Jenny and Omega used to find the temple the first time they were looking for it.

"You sure this is the way?" asked Neo, peeking his head into the hole.

"This isn't the first time I've been here. Me and a friend of mine came here before for answers, hopefully we'll find the ones we're seeking now.'' Jenny said, jumping into the hole.

Neo slid down the hole, as well as Brad. The three walked throughout the dark and dank caverns. The group turned down a cave that curved left. Up ahead was a light. The three made it to the end. Neo and Brad wore shocked faces due to seeing it for the first time. "Pretty nice, huh?" Jenny said, nudging Brad with her arm.

The mighty temple with the large crystal chandelier in the ceiling. Jenny picked Brad up and flew towards the temple. Neo changed into his hedgehog form, dashing down the slope and across the single road that led to the massive steps in front of the temple. Once the heroes made it to the top of the steps, the giant doors were still blasted open from Jenny's last visit. After putting Brad down, Jenny activated her radar. It read the coordinates of the room where it holds the secrets of Nightshade.

"Come on, we have to go this way.'' Jenny pointed at the right passageway.

"So…the first time you came here, what were you looking for?" asked Neo.

"We were looking for a prophecy. The prophecy of the Chosen One; Sonic the Hedgehog.'' Jenny replied.

"I'm curious. Who was Sonic? What made him so amazing?" Neo questioned.

"He saved the world from the hands of a psychotic madman bent on turning the Earth into nothing but space dust.'' Jenny quickly explained.

"Really? That's it?" Neo replied.

"He risked his life for us all. What he went through changed his life. The things he did would forever haunt his life…until the day he died.'' Jenny continued, lowering her head with sadness.

"He was extremely conflicted with himself. He was destined to fight Eggman on the day the world ends, but it didn't. We wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for him.'' Jenny said, turning around to face the two.

"Must've been great to have him as a friend.'' Neo said, smiling and crossing his arms.

Jenny returned the smile, and turned herself back around to continue walking the passageway. "So after all that, you think he's dead?" asked Brad.

"I try not to think about it. He was one of us. But that blast, it was too powerful, even for him.'' Jenny responded.

The group stopped in front of a large circular hole. The huge stone door was broken off to the side. "Has someone been here?" asked Neo, examining the massive piece of rock.

"Don't know.'' said Jenny, walking inside.

The rest followed her inside. There was a pedestal in the middle of the room, with a light shining down on top of it. Jenny walked up to it, holding her hand over it. Jenny pressed down on it. The pedestal sunk into the ground. In the front of the large room, a light shined on a wall with a large number of ancient writings.

"Is this what we're suppose to be searching for?" asked Brad.

"It's distinct enough, I'll admit that.'' Neo added.

"They're the same as the inscriptions Omega read. I can read them too.'' Jenny said, scanning the glyphs.

After a few minutes, it was done. Jenny projected the inscriptions in English with a hologram screen. It read, "By the dawn of our time, when sanctity has finally came to us, another shall rise. Born from hatred, the Cloakmaster will walk our earth. He shall instill fear and suffering. He shall show no mercy…no doubt…no emotion. We heard him in stories. Now we hear him outside. People screaming, fires consuming our city, he cannot be stopped. Only can the presence of the one of pure metal…may calm him. He will show restrain, protectiveness…and confusion. As he searches for the mysteries of his past…he will find himself only in the future. He shall meet those who want to stop him…but he shall forsake them. We can hear him…outside. His heavy breathing…the door is opening. Screams pierce the ember filled night sky.'' The group stood dumbfounded, but above all; scared.

"So was Nightshade real at that time? He was just a myth right?" Neo questioned.

"That's what I'm worrying about. That's all there is about Nightshade…there's nothing else!'' Jenny exclaimed.

The group looked and felt nothing but failure. "Nightshade's probably on his way here." Neo said.

"No. He's not. We have to get back to Tremorton!'' Jenny exclaimed, as she just realized something.

Jenny dashed out of the room and headed for the exit. "Jenny! Jenny! What's the hurry?" asked Brad.

"He's probably setting a trap. He's going after my mom!'' Jenny shouted from ahead.

Neo and Brad exchanged looks. As the three made it to the large set of steps, Jenny quickly grabbed Brad and flew toward the hole that leads to the surface. Neo quickly dashed at super speed to keep on their trail.

* * *

_**Tremorton, 11:45 am**_

Mrs. Wakeman walked into the kitchen, the light was off. She fondled her hand to find the light switch. She found it, and flipped it on. Sitting on a chair was Nightshade. Mrs. Wakeman jumped back in surprise. "Good evening.'' he greeted darkly.

"W-wh-what are you doing here?!" she exclaimed, backing up to the counter.

"I know the robot girl would leave. I knew…you would be her only…weakness.'' Nightshade replied, standing up.

Nightshade marched towards her. Mrs. Wakeman slumped to the floor, her back against the counter. "I'll never let you get Jenny, you monster!'' Mrs. Wakeman snapped.

Nightshade stopped in front of her, he raised an eyebrow. "I can't even begin to count how many times I…was called that.'' Nightshade said.

"What do you want?" she asked.

Nightshade glared at her, bending down. "My past."


	3. History's Reckoning

**Chapter Three: History's Reckoning**

**DISCLAIMER: I own NONE of the characters shown in this story! I do claim ownership over Nightshade and Neo! All the other characters belong to their rightful creators/owners.**

* * *

Jenny crashed through the roof of her house. Neo burrowed through the front door with a spin dash. Jenny put Brad on his feet and quickly ran into the kitchen. Jenny gasped in horror. Mrs. Wakeman was lying on the floor, pale like the moon and shivering frantically, muttering to herself. Jenny kneeled down beside her mom, holding her close. "What did he do to you!?!" Jenny exclaimed. "D-d-darkness…EVERYWHERE!'' Mrs. Wakeman screamed.

Neo looked in horror at such a sight. "How could've done this?" said Brad.

"A man…without a heart.'' said an echoing voice from behind. Neo and Brad turned around to see a familiar looking hedgehog; Ultimus.

His whole body was blue and transparent, and levitating in mid air. He was in the afterlife you could say. "I see you're having problems.'' he said.

"You know it! What's with this…Nightshade?!" Jenny exclaimed angrily, pointing at Ultimus.

The elder raised an eyebrow, "Nightshade? There's no way a Nightshade could've done this.'' Ultimus said.

"_A_ Nightshade? Do you mean there's more than one?" asked Neo.

"No. No. There's…just…well I really don't know. I'm more surprised than you are.'' Ultimus replied.

"I think you got those words the other way around. We're seeing a floating blue ghost dude right in front of us!'' Neo said.

"Forgive me. I am Ultimus. Guardian of the Temple of Fates." Ultimus introduced himself.

"How are you alive? Shadow told us you just left that day.'' Jenny replied.

"What day?" asked Neo

. "The day the 2nd Dimensional War ended. Yes, I know. To be honest…I died.'' Ultimus confessed.

"That's just…wow.'' said Neo.

"How?" asked a confused Brad. "

That's another story for another time my friends. Now, you must tell me everything. Nightshade, anything strange, tell me now.'' Ultimus said.

"He only cares about this! He rarely talks during any battle. I'm surprised he doesn't gloat when he's whooping my butt.'' Neo said.

Ultimus looked at his staff, it too was transparent. "I've told you about everything for the last twenty minutes or so! You got any ideas on how to stop him?" Neo complained.

"It doesn't add up. That's what's confusing me.'' replied Ultimus.

"What doesn't make sense?" asked Jenny.

"The last Nightshade died eons ago.'' Ultimus said out loud, walking out of the room.

"Eons? Hold on there buddy!'' Neo followed after him.

Neo made an attempt to stop Ultimus with his hands, but his hands just went through the old hedgehog's body. Neo looked at this in shock. Ultimus stopped in the living room, and sat down. "There's something obvious you're not telling us.'' Jenny said, walking into the room with Brad by her side.

Ultimus looked at them out of the corner of his eye. "If you must know. Many eons ago, there existed a man. A man who would later become death in physical form.'' Ultimus began.

Neo, Jenny and Brad sat down to listen to this story. "There existed two civilizations. One was known as the Great Shade Empire. The other was called the Crescent Moon Kingdom. The two were like Yin and Yang. The Shades lived underground and sought to making materials for the Crescents above them. The Crescents would produce food and other materials that would help the Shades. The two were in perfect unison, but unfortunately there was one thing the Crescents didn't share eye to eye with the Shades." Ultimus continued.

"And I already have a guess why; Nightshade.'' Neo answered.

"There Neo, you are right and wrong. The Shades honored Nightshade as their god. He never existed to them. Until they decided to bring him to life. When they began this ritual, every century, the beginning of the year after the hundredth, the Shade would sacrifice one of their own to become…Nightshade." the elder continued.

"They killed one of their own…to bring forth a maniacal killer? That's devotion.'' said Neo.

"Not necessarily. The Shades were all humans, as were the Crescents. For each new Nightshade, the sacrifice would become an anthropomorphic animal. And so-"

"Wait a minute! Nightshade is actually an animal? Like me?" Neo interrupted.

"It all depends what animal was chosen for him. Anyway, after they were chosen, they were forced to live a cursed life. Everyday they underwent horrific nightmares. Voices clouded their heads telling them to kill. Every Nightshade chosen was forced…to hate everything." Ultimus changed his tone to a dark one.

The three looked very worried at this point. "So what did each one do?" asked Brad.

"Stories were created to tell others. No one has ever seen one," Ultimus continued.

"That's good then.'' noted Neo.

"Because they didn't live long enough before they were killed." Ultimus added.

"Oh.'' said Neo.

"Nearly every Nightshade chosen committed suicide between about thirty or fifty years later into their lives as Nightshade. They all went to the same spot.'' Ultimus continued.

"Where?" asked Jenny.

"Dead Man's Point. At the bottom of the pit were nothing but the sharpest curved stone spikes. Once it reached my ears I saw it as nothing but pure…madness.'' Ultimus said.

"What about the one we're facing now? By the look of things from him, he enjoys being a megalomaniac!'' exclaimed Neo.

"He's the last Nightshade. I still can't believe it. Every one of their people were chosen to become the new Nightshade until none of their people were left.'' Ultimus finally finished.

"Everyone? Even children and women?" Neo asked.

Ultimus nodded his head…yes. "That's just insane.'' Neo clearly stated.

"It confounds me that there is still one Nightshade left. Very intriguing." Ultimus said, caressing his chin.

"How can this be intriguing? We're talking about a homicidal maniac here!" exclaimed Jenny.

"True.'' Ultimus added.

"Is that suppose to make us feel better?" asked Neo, shrugging.

"Jenny has a point. Every Nightshade does not have a heart.'' Ultimus said.

"Thanks for pointing out the good news captain obvious!'' Neo exclaimed. Ultimus ignored his comment.

"I'm serious. Every Nightshade chosen was born without a heart." Ultimus explained.

"So is that why they're considered demigods?" asked Brad.

"Not entirely. Nightshade was honored _as a god_. Once they reach a certain mental limit, they become a full fledged…Death God.'' Ultimus continued.

"So…was each Nightshade considered a demon then?" questioned Jenny.

"Yes. Nightshades were considered demons. That adding a reason why NO one ever liked them. Nightshades were cold, heartless, and merciless life forms…forced to be put on this Earth with no purpose but to kill and cause suffering. And the Shades…have succeeded.'' Ultimus continued.

"When exactly will _our_ Nightshade become a full fledged demon then?" asked Neo.

"Usually takes a century or more. But I have no idea how long this Nightshade has been alive. That's what worries me.'' Ultimus replied.

"This Nightshade sure has proven he can handle living this way.'' Neo noted.

"What I don't get is that he has a robotic hand. Any idea on that Ultimus?" asked Jenny. "Not that I know of." he replied.

"Our enemy is a sadistic ancient demon who'll become a full fledged monster in who knows what time, and we have no idea what he truly wants!'' Neo complained, pacing back and forth.

"It's clear he wants the Transformator no doubt." said Jenny, pointing at it.

"That much is obvious. I want to know his intentions for it!'' Neo replied.

"In ancient myth, it says that Nightshade will seek the one of pure metal. Then he will finally show love, compassion and care.'' Ultimus resided.

Jenny looked away at this point. "That's what fears me Ultimus. We may think the 'one of pure metal' is Jenny.'' said Brad.

Ultimus formed an angry and disturbed look. "FOOL!'' Ultimus thundered, stomping his staff on the floor, shaking the ground.

"A Nightshade DOES not care! He does NOT show mercy! He does NOT show sympathy! He…does…NOT…SHOW…LOVE!!'' Ultimus yelled. The three teens before him were all hiding behind the couch, looking up from behind it. Ultimus finally calmed down, taking in a deep breath. The three came out from behind the couch.

"I am trying to give you all FAIR warning. Nightshade is not one you should try and threaten. He should not be shown pity! BY ANYONE! Do you understand? This man was once a normal human being…now he has become death itself.'' Ultimus said in a strong tone.

"Okay, we got it.'' said Neo, trying to calm the old man down.

"Calm? I have faced previous Nightshades before in my lifetime, and I can tell you…EVERY SINGLE ONE WAS A MONSTER! I don't know what force of nature brought this one back…but YOU must know that Nightshade will go to endless lengths to get what he wants.'' Ultimus snapped.

Neo may have just met Ultimus, but he's already beginning to wonder…who should he be afraid of most; him or Nightshade. "If he's so dangerous, what are you planning for us to do? He'll keep coming back for the Transformator no matter what.'' Jenny stated.

"Simple…keep moving.'' Ultimus answered her question.

"To where though? Nightshade will somehow find us.'' Jenny added.

"Improvise! Throw the demon off course! One thing about Nightshade is that he'll let his obsessions overcome himself…ultimately leading to his downfall.'' Ultimus replied.

"Then we'll use Chaos Control!" Jenny got the idea. Ultimus nodded his head in agreement.

Minutes later, Jenny and Neo were ready to leave, as was Ultimus. "So where you going?" asked Neo.

"I shall return to the heavens above. I'll aid you when the…_right time_…comes.'' he said in a changed tone, before vanishing into thin air.

"Weird guy.'' Neo made a side note.

"His so-called weirdness just gave us a plan to send Nightshade packing, so don't blame him. He's been through a lot.'' Jenny said.

"I know I shouldn't ask why.'' Neo said.

Outside Neo was in his Werehog form. Jenny just exited the house, Brad standing in the doorway. Jenny looked over her shoulder, smiling at the sight of her friend.

"You sure you don't need me Jen?" he asked.

"Don't worry. I'm sure.'' she assured him.

Brad looked to his feet. He quickly walked down the stairs and pulled Jenny into a hug. She blushed immediately. "I know you don't…want to talk about…_us_. I just want you to know I still care about. Be careful out there.'' he said.

Jenny slowly lifted her arms up, regretting every movement she was making. Jenny then stopped, lowering her arms by her side. Brad broke from the hug, walking past her and down the sidewalk, like nothing had ever happened. Neo watched from where he stood. Jenny readied her jets and flew up into the air. Neo leaped across rows of houses, following her. Neo continued to jump off the ground each time he landed. It's something he wanted to 'try'. For their whole trip, the two shared no conversation. They just met, what would anyone suspect? It's what can easily be classified how focused they can be, which is a key trait in a great hero.


	4. Faceoff

**Chapter Four: Face-off**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP over ANY of the characters except Nightshade and Neo. The other characters belong to their respectful creators/owners. **

* * *

The two on top of the building with a massive radio tower on top of it. "He should be here by now, shouldn't he?" Jenny said, breaking the silence.

"Definitely. He's watching us right now probably.'' Neo added.

"Don't say things like that, Neo." Jenny retorted.

"Well it's a good thing that I didn't say 'I wish' right? Karma would wander its head here, and BAM! There's Nightshade.'' Neo replied.

"Just keep an eye out for him. I don't want to be ambushed by him again.'' Jenny responded, looking across the city and sky for any trace of the villain

.

After a few moments of silence, Neo spoke up. "So what's going on between you and Brad?"

"Nothing Neo, trust me.'' she lied.

"Come on, you can't be serious. I saw how you wanted to hug him back…but you didn't.'' he said.

"I just don't think it can work between us. It's too dangerous.''

"If you haven't noticed Jenny, none of us are safe.'' he replied.

"You're afraid of Nightshade, aren't you?" he asked, turning around.

Jenny tightened her eyes, not answering. Neo took her oblique silence as a 'yes.'

"What he did to my mother…just…worried me.'' she finally answered. It truly wasn't the answer Neo was looking for, however, at least she responded to him.

Unbeknownst to our two heroes, sitting atop the radio tower was Nightshade himself. "Cursed…fools.'' he mumbled.

Nightshade stood up, diving down at Jenny. Nightshade landed behind her, grabbing her by her ankles and tossing her off the building. "Jenny!'' shouted Neo, turning around quickly.

Nightshade turned to his foe, sending a fist at his face. Neo grabbed his fist and tossed Nightshade to the side. Jenny activated her boosters in mid air, then flew back to the radio tower. Nightshade formed a black energy sphere in his hands. He flung one, then the other. Neo spun between both of them, then kicking Nightshade across the face, throwing him to the ground. Neo grabbed him by the back of his hood, and flung him up then back into the ground. Nightshade teleported, reappearing behind Neo. Jenny flew by, tackling Nightshade from an angle. The two struggled against each other until they smashed into the concrete street. The people ran in terror from the sudden boom that echoed through their ears. Jenny tossed Nightshade into a parked car. Nightshade grabbed the car he smashed into and tossed it at Jenny. The robot girl armed her buzz saws and cut through the car, then firing both the saw blades out of their sockets, aimed at Nightshade. Nightshade quickly ducked, then swayed to the right to dodge both projectiles. Nightshade was about to attack, when Neo stretched an arm out and grabbed him from behind. Neo pulled back, sending Nightshade crashing into the building Neo was standing on. Nightshade appeared behind Neo, blasting a beam of dark energy into Neo's back. Neo shot off the building and slammed into the corner of a building, then falling on top of a car, crushing it. Nightshade leaped off the building and dove down at the car. Jenny quickly stood in front of the car, her mighty mallets ready. Nightshade was surprised by this. He stopped himself, hovering down towards the ground, landing a few feet away from Jenny.

"Why does she use herself to protect him?" he asked himself.

Jenny stood in a strong stance, "Well? Aren't you going to attack?" she exclaimed.

Nightshade looked at his right hand, he raised it up to show Jenny. Jenny gasped at the sight of his metallic hand.

"You…are the only one…I-" he was interrupted when Neo stretched his clenched fist past Jenny and into Nightshade's face, throwing him through a store window.

Neo sprinted right past Jenny. Nightshade grabbed the bottom rim of the broken window, sitting himself up. Nightshade marched out to the street. Neo threw his fist at him. Nightshade grabbed his fist and tossed him to the side of a building. Nightshade then readied to fire a huge mass of Chaos energy. Jenny fired a single shot from her laser limb, forcing Nightshade to change targets. The evil doer hesitated for a moment. After a few seconds, he fired the giant sphere of resonating energy at the robot girl. Jenny flew up into the sky. Nightshade leaped up, appearing in front of her. Nightshade grabbed her by her throat, swung her around, then let go. Jenny smashed through the roof of a building. Neo's fists glowed gold. He stretched them up at Nightshade. Nightshade put up a defensive barrier, creating a huge bang when Neo's fists smashed against the shield. Neo retracted his arms, seeing the large cloud of smoke form in the sky. Nightshade came flying down towards Neo. Jenny fired both her laser limbs, hitting Nightshade in the back. The villain was sent hurdling into a grocery store roof. He plowed into an aisle, creating a wave of force that knocked everything around him in every direction. Neo rammed through the front doors, Jenny came down through the hole Nightshade was sent through. Neo turned into his hedgehog form, and grabbed a cart. He quickly started pushing it down the aisle.

"Pathetic.'' Nightshade mumbled to himself.

Neo hopped onto the cart, riding it. Nightshade grabbed the long food shelf holder, holding it over his head. Neo kept a determined expression. Nightshade tossed it forward. The massive shelve bounced once, coming right towards Neo's face. Neo flipped the cart backwards, catapulting himself over the giant object. Neo came back down, and tossed the cart at his foe. Nightshade caught it in his grasp, smacking Neo like a baseball bat, and crashing through four long rows of shelves. Jenny approached Nightshade from behind, no weapon armed. Nightshade already felt her movements and turned to face her. Jenny gasped in shock.

"Dare attack me from behind, eh?" he said.

Neo quickly tackled Nightshade and the two slid across the floor. Neo beat his fist into Nightshade's face. Nightshade growled ferociously. Nightshade sent his clenched fist into Neo's gut, causing him to choke loudly. Neo bounced across the ground from Nightshade's powerful punch. Jenny swung her Shiva swords at Nightshade, which he quickly dodged by maneuvering backward. Jenny swung five more times, all which Nightshade dodged. The evil villain had the chance and grabbed two of her blades, not even caring that they were cutting into his hands. Jenny couldn't see nothing inside his hood. She looked down, Nightshade was hovering!?

"What in the world is he?" Jenny asked her conscience.

"A man with no past!'' he exclaimed, pushing her back.

Jenny slid to a stop, shocked. "Did you hear my thoughts?" she asked.

"I know…many things. One is to see into…the hearts of those…who refuse to show their true…colors.'' Nightshade replied, seeing a single turquoise eye glow.

Jenny widened her eyes. A ring of blue energy suddenly appeared behind Nightshade, and opened to reveal a portal. Nightshade fell to the ground. Standing behind the portal was Neo, holding his arm up with the Transformator on it. Nightshade tried to avoid the forceful powers of the portal. He took one last look at Jenny, who stood there in confusion. "Some…day.'' he muttered, as he let go and fell into the portal, which quickly vanished in a moment's instance.

* * *

_**12 Years Into the Future, Alaska, 7:30 pm**_

In the harsh brisk winds in this state's mountain range, a massive blizzard swept. In the midst of it, a portal opened. Flying out of it was the flailing body of Nightshade. He slammed into the snow, creating a small crater. A three clawed hand reached up, quickly turning into a five fingered hand. Nightshade rose up from the ground, looking around the area. He found himself on the cliff of a peak. Below him, he spotted a large dome structure. His eyes tightened, knowing he would find trouble there, but it didn't matter to him, nothing does. The villain leaped off the peak, and dove down towards the dome.

Tony Stark, the once great and noble Iron Man, walked through a series of trees. In this time, he has aged very much. He's considered the caretaker for the "Next Avengers". He was on his way to check on them right now. Flying through the trees and branches was Pym, son of Giant Man and Wasp. Azari was chasing after him. Pym was laughing as Azari tried to catch up to him. Pym, being small in his flying form, bumped into Tony. Azari skidded to a halt, Pym changed to normal size.

"Hey Tony, what's up?" said Azari.

"Where are the others?" he asked, wasting no time.

"In your underground lab, why?" replied Pym.

"I've told you, and especially them, not to go in there!'' he exclaimed, crossing his arms.

"Why? You were alright with it before, what's different now?" questioned Azari.

"I've picked up an incoming signal, it doesn't seem friendly." Tony told them.

Nightshade shattered through a section of the dome, spinning in a ball then stretching out his limbs. Nightshade landed on the dirt ground. He surveyed the area around him. The dome's roof made the inside appear sunny and beautiful. Nightshade looked up at the hole he entered through. "This land…is not of the present…but of the future.'' he said to himself. Nightshade spotted a clearing up ahead with several black stoned columns aligned in a circle. He teleported himself over to the spot. The disc shaped door that leads to the underground lab was open. Nightshade walked down the stairs, precarious of any judgment he had.

* * *

Nightshade wandered into a large room with a metal table, beside it were several shacks of tools Tony uses. Nightshade looked at his metal arm, it sparking with blue electricity. Several dents were in it as well. He looked to the tools, and grabbed the small torch. He lit it, and began to seal the damaged scar in his arm. Nightshade began to reflect.

"Why? Why did that…robot girl…hesitate? She knew…I was dangerous…but I…I hesitated as well." he questioned his conscience. He has no background, he has no origins, that is even if he remembers. It begins to not only bring trivial things, but Nightshade is beginning to wonder if he can trust anyone but his instincts, motives, and above all…his hunger filled anger.

James and Torrun walked into the room, unsuspecting. The two widened their eyes at the sight of the cloaked villain. He quickly spotted them as soon as they came in. Nightshade dropped the torch, facing the two young heroes. He quickly covered up his metal arm with the sleeve of his cloak. Torrun grabbed the handle of her sword. Nightshade tightened his gaze on her movements. Torrun was aware he was trying something as well, it was not only about to be a battle of strength, but wits and reflexes took over. Torrun quickly unsheathed her blade, letting a wave of electricity fly out from its tip. The mass of lightning struck Nightshade, he didn't move an inch. Torrun lowered her sword, gazing in confusion.

"I got a feeling you shouldn't have done that.'' James noted, taking a step back.

Nightshade huffed, releasing a much larger bolt of lightning from his fingertips. James grabbed Torrun around the waist and pushed her out of the way, along with himself. The two got back up.

"Normally…I'm the first one…to do things like that.'' he stated.

"Who are you?!'' Torrun shouted.

"I'm still trying to figure that out for myself." he quickly replied.

The two heroes were utterly confused by this. "I'm beginning to think this guy's nut.'' James whispered to Torrun.

"Aye. And he will pay for entering our home unannounced!'' Torrun exclaimed, raising her sword back up.

"I advise you to stop now…unless you wish to suffer?" Nightshade threatened, marching towards them. All of a sudden, an arrow struck Nightshade in-between his feet. Attached to it was an explosive. It exploded, leaving a cloud of smoke to fill the room. James and Torrun saw at the other end of the room, Hawkeye, Azari, Pym, and Tony in his Iron Man armor. Nightshade raised an eyebrow, but nonetheless not impressed the least bit.

"Okay, who is this guy?" asked Pym.

"Your worst nightmare!'' Nightshade barked at them, firing a energy sphere.

Tony stood in its path and fired his chest piece beam. The beam blasted through the sphere and smacked right into Nightshade, blowing him towards James and Torrun, who both quickly evaded his flailing body. Nightshade crashed through the metal wall, quickly enduring himself and rising to his feet. Nightshade teleported himself to the surface, growling to himself.

A sudden pain formed in his forehead, it was the crystal implanted there. "What? What…what is happening?" he mumbled, holding his forehead.

A sudden beam came out of the crystal revealing an image of a large metal city. "There. The crystal tells me to go there.'' Nightshade said.

A quick black fog surrounded him, then he suddenly flew up into the air. The other heroes reached the surface, watching Nightshade tackle through the roof. "Where is he going?" said Azari.

"I have a pretty good feeling where." replied James.

"We just met the guy, and you already know his next move? What's up with that?" Azari commented.

"I have a definite feeling he's heading to Ultra City, where else would he go?" James said.

"Good guess, I have to agree with him on this one.'' Hawkeye said.

"Then we shall give chase!'' Torrun exclaimed, raising her sword.


	5. True Intentions

_**CHAPTER FIVE: TRUE INTENTIONS**_

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANY of the characters in this story! I only own Nightshade and Neo, and the previously shown Ultimus. Every other character belongs to their respectful creator/owner.**

* * *

_**Ultra City, 7:45 pm**_

The sky had a purple coloring to it over Ultra City. Nightshade dropped onto one of the large roofs of a metal skyscraper. Nightshade dashed down the building at super speed. He came down to the street, skidding to a halt. The roaring of a jet was overheard from above. A side door opened, Torrun leaped out of it, holding her sword over her head. Nightshade jumped back. Torrun slammed her sword into the ground, releasing bolts of electricity from its blade. Nightshade fired a ray of intertwined lines at the Asgardian. Azari landed in front of Torrun releasing wall of electricity to combat Nightshade's attack. The two forces collided causing an explosion with forceful winds and a growing cloud of black fog. Coming down towards Nightshade was an enlarged Pym. Nightshade formed two black blades that came out of his elbows. Pym smashed his fists into the ground, causing the ground to crumble and crack. Nightshade leaped up and swung both his claws at Pym's chest, cutting through the armor on his chest. Pym groaned in pain, falling on his back. The weakened ground suddenly caved in. James and Hawkeye made it to the ground, feeling the ground quake beneath their feet. The whole group fell into the giant hole. Pym reduced to his normal size, holding his chest in pain. Nightshade grabbed onto a crack in the earth, watching the others fall down into the abyss of the earth.

James threw a holo-shield at Nightshade, hitting him in the gut, and causing Nightshade to lose his grip and fall down with them. Nightshade tackled James, who smacked the young hero into the earthy wall. In another room deep below the city, the ceiling broke in, the group fell, with an injured Pym screaming in pain. Torrun hurried over to Pym's side.

"Stop screaming! It'll do no help!'' Torrun told him.

Nightshade saw the two. He glared at them. An arrow struck Nightshade in the back. He simply looked over his shoulder at it. Nightshade took the arrow out, deep red blood on the arrow's tip. Nightshade tossed the arrow aside. A stream of lightning wrapped itself around Nightshade, resulting in a loud bang. The room filled with smoke. Nightshade swung his arms to the sides, wiping all the smoke out of air. "How is this guy not down yet?" said a surprised Azari. Nightshade saw a piece of his cloak on the ground, a section from the back of his hood. The heroes noticed white hair swaying in the air. Nightshade noticed his hair revealed. "Weird. Just…weird.'' said Hawkeye. Nightshade took his cloak, walking over to Torrun and Pym. He wrapped the cloak around the wound on Pym's chest, then he looked to Torrun. Nightshade grabbed her by her hair and tossed her to James and Hawkeye's feet.

"Just because I helped him, doesn't mean I won't attack you. And once…the foolish little boy…awakens…I shall kill him too…for being so…weak.'' Nightshade told them.

The piece on the back of his cloak suddenly closed, his white hair was back inside his cloak. Nightshade charged at the group. Nightshade quickly kicked James in the stomach, then grabbed Azari and tossed him at a wall. Torrun swung her sword at him, blasting Nightshade across the room and into the metal wall, denting it far inwards. Nightshade stepped out of the wall, cracking his knuckles.

"Damn wench. You're afraid of me…I can see it.'' Nightshade said.

Torrun slammed her sword on the ground, releasing a wave of electricity. Nightshade swung his hand, blasting a gap in her attack, and continued marching.

"I was born to inflict fear. Born…to hate. None of your meaningless attacks…nor your begging for me to stop…I will continue…until…I'VE…WON!'' Nightshade yelled furiously, firing a pair of white beams from his eyes.

James created another holo-shield. The beams deflected off his shield, shot towards the roof and exploded. A sheet of metal dropped down at Nightshade. The villain held his open hand up, catching it. He tossed the massive piece of metal at the group. Torrun leaped forward, cutting the sheet down the middle, then throwing her sword at Nightshade. He dodged to the left, then fired another pair of beams from his eyes, blasting Torrun and sending her into a metal wall with an echoing bang. Torrun fell to the ground, slightly moving. Nightshade teleported over to her. He picked her up from the collar of her armor.

"You…shall dearly pay for judging my power!'' he said, reeling back his fist.

Torrun slightly opened her eyes. Nightshade suddenly felt struck. Her gaze felt somewhat familiar, like he's seen them before. Torrun looked exhausted and weak in her state, Nightshade still hesitated. "HEY!'' shouted Hawkeye from Nightshade's left.

Nightshade looked over at the boy, aiming an explosive arrow at him. Nightshade let go of Torrun, facing Hawkeye.

"You wish to die first?" Nightshade said.

"In your dreams! AZARI!'' Hawkeye shouted.

Azari shot his most powerful beam of lightning, actually causing Nightshade to groan in pain. Hawkeye then fired his arrow. The arrow entered the electricity and exploded, blowing a massive radius to knock the heroes to the ground. The smoke finally evaporated. The heroes gasped at Nightshade's grim façade. There, floating in mid-air was…a Darkrai. Nightshade growled at his foes. He suddenly felt an urge come over him. His cloak isn't just for hiding his appearance, but it heals him. The attacks he took from the young avengers began to settle in, causing Nightshade to drop to the ground, unconscious. The heroes surrounded him. The piece of Nightshade's cloak that was wrapped around Pym's chest suddenly vanished. He immediately sat up, gasping for breath. "Uhhh, what happened?" he asked.

* * *

Tony made his way into an operating room he set up. He wasn't wearing his Iron Man suit because Nightshade's threat has been subdued. "Well Tony, what is it?" asked James.

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen such a being before. His vitals are fine, but one thing just shocks me.'' Tony said, walking over to an X-Ray scanner, grabbing its handle.

"And what would that be?" James asked.

Tony put the scanner over Nightshade's chest, crossing his arms afterwards. "What?" said Pym, shrugging.

"Look at the screen.'' Tony said. James looked into the screen, showing the inside of Nightshade's body. James gasped when he noticed. Pym looked, "What? What is it? Tell me!'' Pym exclaimed.

"Guys…he doesn't have a heart." James told them, reeling his head back.

The group gasped in shock. "Truly a spectacle. A being able to live without a heart. How is it possible?" Tony questioned himself.

Suddenly, a black fog formed around Nightshade's body. The group backed away from the table. The fog vanished, revealing an anthropomorphic hedgehog. His fur was all black, wearing black shoes with two white stripes that went down each shoe. The tips of his six quills were white. On his forehead was an upside down crescent, the points aiming down. Two toothpick shaped marks went diagonally across both his eyes. "He…he looks just like Sonic!'' exclaimed Torrun.

Nightshade suddenly sprung up. The group was startled by his sudden jolt. He glared at them. Nightshade swung his feet over the bed and let them hang. The group noticed he wore black cargo pants with a silver chain in his right pocket. He was also shirtless, with a white bandage across his shoulder. He leapt off the bed, groaning and holding his injured shoulder. "Dare not move, that wound really affected you.'' said Tony, holding his hand up.

"Which…which one of you…did this to me?" Nightshade asked in a horse voice.

"I did. Got a problem with it shorty?" Hawkeye stepped up, admitting he was the one shot an arrow into Nightshade's shoulder.

Nightshade reached up, grabbed Hawkeye and tossed him into another bed, slamming into the opposite wall. Nightshade then walked out of the room without a word, holding the walls as he limped.

"I don't think you should've threatened him.'' Pym commented.

"We must learn of his intentions.'' Torrun suggested.

"Agreed. Let's go, guys.'' James said, following after Nightshade's path.

Nightshade stared down a hallway to his right. It had an ominous dark red glow to it. He limped down the hall, grunting every step or so. The heroes weren't far behind. They watched Nightshade walking down the hall to a very memorable room…Ultron's Trophy Room. The lights came on as soon as Nightshade entered. Thousands of individual lights shined within several cases which held something important. Nightshade rubbed his shoulder before walking into the center of the room. The heroes stopped behind him. He silently growled due to their presence.

"What is your name?" asked Torrun.

"None of your business.'' Nightshade snapped at her, without moving an inch. Nightshade felt a slight depression in the ground. He lifted his foot, seeing a floor press. He put more force on the button, causing a quick rumble beneath their feet. The floor they were standing on turned out to be an elevator, it began to descend. After a few moments, they hit the bottom floor. A single light turned on, revealing five cases in front of them similar to the cases above. Nightshade marched towards them. He noticed the middle one had a samurai sword in it. Around the blade were two golden inhibitor rings. There was a plaque under it reading "Shadow the Hedgehog." Nightshade glanced at the one on the right, seeing a wooden staff. It's plaque read, "Avatar Aang." Next to that one held a short cannon, which had a pedestal holding it up.

The plaque read, "Mecha WereSonic." Nightshade looked over to the case next to Shadow's. In that one held a pair of white gloves on a stand. The gloves had a glowing turquoise symbol on each. The plaque read, "Silver the Hedgehog." A gasp was heard, Nightshade quickly looked to his left, seeing Torrun with her hands over her mouth. The group was also shocked to see what was in the first case. Nightshade looked to see a pair of red shoes, with white stripes across them, and gold buckles. On top of the shoes were a pair of torn white gloves. The plaque read, "Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Sonic…Sonic's…dead?" said Torrun with sadness in her voice.

Nightshade slowly looked at all their expressions. A slight burning sensation came from the crystal in Nightshade's forehead. He stood in front of the case, putting his hand on it. The burn was stronger, but he could hold it. A soft female voice suddenly spoke inside his mind. "You're a great person, you DO have a heart. That is why…I will always remember you.'' Nightshade removed his hand, lowering his head to gaze at his feet.

Nightshade suddenly backed away from the heroes. He ripped off the bandages, his blank white eyes shined. His cloak suddenly grew back over his body. He placed the hood over his head.

"Where are you going?!" exclaimed James.

"Do not believe I'll listen. I have my own path…my own reasons of what I do." Nightshade responded.

"And those reasons are?" James pondered.

"I said before. None of your business.'' Nightshade quickly made his reply and suddenly vanished into thin air, with one final thing to settle.

* * *

_**Tremorton, Present Day, 9:30 am**_

Jenny sat by her mother's side, who was still unconscious. Neo stood in the doorway. "It's Christmas today…isn't it?" Jenny said softly.

"Yeah. It is." replied a solemn Neo.

"Could you invite Brad and Tuck over?" she asked, standing up, not turning to face him.

"Sure.'' Neo agreed, turning to walk down the stairs.

Jenny walked over to a mirror. Outside the window, Nightshade appeared. He watched Jenny closely. Jenny took in a sigh, left the room, closing the door behind her, heading to her own room. Nightshade opened the window, hopping inside. Nightshade looked at the ail Mrs. Wakeman. Nightshade tightened his eyes, sticking his arm out. Several particles of white glitter came down from his entire arm. Noreen began to stir. She sat up, holding her head. Nightshade was already gone. Brad and Tuck wearing winter clothing walked inside the house, followed by Neo, in his human form. The three stood in the living room. "Where's Jenny?" asked Brad. "She's preparing something. She didn't really tell me what. It is Christmas after all.'' Neo replied.

Inside Jenny's room, she sat on her bed, staring at the ground. The door suddenly opened, and Mrs. Wakeman walked in. Jenny's eyes widened with shock, but above all happiness. Jenny stood up, letting her tears flow.

"Jenny? Are you alright?" her mother asked.

Jenny wrapped her arms around her mother, crying in joy.

"I'm…I'm so glad you're okay! I wouldn't be able to go on without you!'' Jenny said.

"It's Christmas Jenny! There's no way I'd miss this! Now let's get you in that outfit!'' her mother replied, breaking from the embrace.

* * *

Downstairs, the three watched Nora appear from the top of the stairs. "Mrs. Wakeman? You're awake!'' exclaimed Neo.

"And it sure is good to be back! Now enough of me. I present to you; my beautiful daughter!'' Nora presented, stepping over to the left.

Walking out of the hallway was Jenny. The three below widened their eyes. Like the time she upgraded herself with clothing to combat the Krust cousins, Jenny sported a santa outfit. It's color was the same as her colored armor, which stopped beneath her thighs. She also wore a santa hat, the same color of her armor, with her pig tails coming out the sides of the hat. Jenny had her hands clasped behind her back. A shy expression on her face while she slightly blushed.

"Nice outfit Jenny.'' Neo commented, then looking at Brad.

His mouth was still gaping. Jenny walked down the stairs, and by surprise, hugged Brad. Brad slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, shutting his eyes solemnly. "Mind if you come upstairs? We need to talk.'' she whispered into his ear. The two separated from the hug. "Sure.'' Brad replied, following Jenny upstairs.

Once the two were in Jenny's room, Brad shut the door behind them. Jenny stood in front of the window, simply looking out it. "So…what do you want to talk about?" Brad asked, breaking the silence.

"Do you still…care for me?" she asked, turning around with a sad look.

Brad began to sweat. He knew he did, but his ignorance was combating his own feelings to come out and confess it…again. "Jenny…I.'' he stumbled.

Jenny lowered her head, looking out the window again. "It seems that nothing can ever go back to normal." Jenny said.

"What do you mean?" Brad replied. Jenny looked at him, her eyes tearing up.

"I suppose…if Nightshade…does come back. I have to at least tell you…" she trembled off, walking towards him.

Jenny came face to face with Brad. Her eyes began to shut slightly, as she neared his lips with hers. "So I can tell you…how much you mean to me.'' she finished her sentence. With that, her lips met with his. Brad was first taken by surprise, but he returned the kiss. Jenny grabbed his jacket, kissing him lovingly.

* * *

Outside the window, Nightshade flew down. He was in _slight_ shock by the scene before him. He lowered his head, lifting up the sleeve that covered his metallic arm. His eyes went from a normal gaze…to an enraged one. "Remember…no matter what others say…no matter how much they hate…I will always care about you…my Nightshade.'' said a female voice in his head.

He pulled the sleeve back over his arm. He turned around, suddenly seeing a rocket come and hit him. The force of the rocket blew a quarter of Jenny's house apart. Jenny and Brad were knocked to the ground by this sudden force. The whole front wall of Jenny's room was gone. Slowly hovering down in front of the whole were three familiar faces; Mecha WereShadow, Metal Sonic, and Metal Knuckles. Jenny and Brad gasped in fright.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" said Mecha.

"You guys are responsible for all the thefts, aren't you?" Jenny exclaimed, standing up and pointing at them.

"Correct. Such a time to finally reveal ourselves to a familiar enemy.'' Metal Sonic added. "I've been waiting to do this for SUCH a long time!'' Mecha announced, arming his rocket arm at the two.

Mecha quickly fired a rocket at them. There was no way to go. Suddenly a black cape swayed in front of Brad and Jenny. The rocket went inside the cloak, merely vanishing! Jenny and Brad were still holding each other when they saw their rescuer before them; Nightshade. His hood was down, shocking ALL of them.

"Sonic? SONIC!! How are you still alive?" exclaimed an angry Mecha.

Nightshade slowly turned his evil gaze to three mechanized warriors. "There is no Sonic here…ONLY NIGHTSHADE!!'' shouted the demigod, releasing a wave of dark purple energy from his fingertips, blasting the three robots out of sight.

Nightshade helped Brad up with his left hand. Once Nightshade grabbed Jenny's hand with his right, Jenny gasped. Jenny gazed at his metallic arm. She noticed several short air tubes plugged into his arm, also a small green light on the side of his shoulder that slightly shined from underneath all the wiring and metalwork. Nightshade helped her up. Jenny smiled, tilting her head. Jenny kneeled down and hugged him! Nightshade raised his eyebrows, showing a strange expression on his face. Nightshade grabbed her shoulders, nudging her away. Jenny watched Nightshade walk to the giant hole in her room, leaping out of it, to combat the three metals. Mecha and the two metals just began to rise from the ground. In a sudden bump, Mecha turned around to see Nightshade standing on the other side of the street. Mecha fired his chaos cannon. Nightshade quickly dodged to the right, firing multiple black chaos spears. The spears exploded in front of their faces, blowing the two metals into buildings behind them. Mecha looked over his shoulder at his two injured comrades. Mecha looked straight again, seeing Nightshade standing in front of him, and delivering a strong punch to his snout. Mecha fired his gatling gun sporadically. Nightshade took every single bullet, dropping to one knee, with smoke rising from his back. Mecha armed his large metal stake with his right arm. Mecha raised it over Nightshade's head.

"YOU'RE HISTORY!'' Mecha thundered.

Nightshade quickly stood up, grabbing both sides of the stake with his hands. His legs were bent back as Mecha continued to push all his force and energy into killing his foe. Nightshade sensed Metal Sonic approaching from behind. Metal fired a charged up core blast from his chest. Nightshade rolled to the right, leaving the blast to hit Mecha in the gut. Nightshade swung his foot straight across Mecha's face, then did a short jump and kicked him again in the snout, firing Mecha through a store window and knocking down about five shelves of food. Metal Knuckles drove his spiked fists into Nightshade's back. The demigod growled angrily, elbowing Metal in the chin, forcing Metal to remove his claws from Nightshade's back. Nightshade sent a fist at Metal, but Metal quickly punched him twice across the face. Metal grabbed Nightshade and tossed him at a light pole, denting it inward. Mecha quickly fired his chaos cannon, blowing right through Nightshade. Jenny and Brad watched from afar.

Nightshade marched out of the smoke, his cloak had several tears in it. Mecha fired his flamethrower at Nightshade. Nightshade grabbed the sides of his cloak and covered his whole body with it. Mecha laughed maniacally as he continued to put on the fire. A sudden stick of a sword in his back stopped him. Jenny flew down, her shiva swords armed. Mecha changed his flamethrowers back to his arms, grabbing the sword and dislodging it from his spine, tossing it to the ground. Nightshade suddenly charged out of the fire, grabbing Mecha by his shoulders and tossing him into a car. Quickly after Mecha impacted the vehicle, Nightshade fired a massive dark purple energy ball at him, causing a massive cloud of black smoke to rise into the sky. Nightshade quickly glanced at Jenny. Jenny retracted her swords back into her body, her normal arms in sight. Nightshade noticed Metal Sonic rising from behind her. Nightshade's eyes narrowed. He charged towards Jenny, quickly pushing her out of the way to avoid a core blast aimed for her. Instead the blast hit Nightshade dead on. The demigod tumbled across the street multiple times until slamming against the side of a car.

Jenny fired a charged shot of her laser limb, blasting Metal Sonic in the chest, and tumbling to his feet.

"I have a feeling this isn't the best time, Mecha!'' Metal Knuckles exclaimed, taking a shot from Jenny's laser limb.

Mecha readied his jetpack, "Agreed. Let's go!'' he exclaimed, lifting up into the sky with the two metals following him.

Jenny retracted her laser limbs and into her regular arms. The teenage robot hurried over to the wounded Nightshade. He began to stir when Jenny kneeled beside him. He grumbled to himself, as he began to rise to his feet, Jenny intended to help, but he didn't need it. "Cowards." he muttered, limping forward, looking up at the sky.

"I don't know how to thank you Nightshade.'' Jenny said.

"There's no need for thanks…I did what needed to be done. Nothing else.'' he replied. Jenny smiled nonetheless, still thankful for his endearing bravery.

Jenny held up a mistletoe, looking at it, then Nightshade. Jenny took a step forward. "There'll be no need for that. Show your feelings to those…who deserve it.'' Nightshade said, turning and pointing behind her.

Jenny turned around to see Brad standing there. Jenny then quickly turned around, seeing Nightshade change into Darkrai, also surprising her. He looked over his shoulder, then looked back up. Nightshade soared into the sky. Brad walked up by Jenny's side, holding her hand. The two looked at each other warmly, watching Nightshade flying towards the sun. Nightshade lifted his hands to grab his hood, but stopped. He looked back at Tremorton. Nightshade lowered his hands, deciding to keep his face revealed. As the mysterious being flew across the cool, crisp, free sky he felt nothing but understanding, for himself, Jenny, and his mysterious past which he will find the key to unlock. Nightshade's cloak flapped rapidly as he continued to fly forward, into his bright new future.

_**TO BE CONCLUDED IN BOOK IV**_


End file.
